Yammy Llargo
}} |altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. He holds the rank of Arrancar Diez (10), but becomes the Cero (0) Espada after releasing his Zanpakutō. Appearance By far the largest of the current Espada, Yammy is a giant Arrancar with tan skin, a powerful build, and a ridge-lined cranium. He has brown eyes, black hair, long, bushy sideburns, and a thin ponytail reaching his upper-back. Aside from this, he is bald. He has orange eyebrows, and red markings under his eyes. He wears the standard Espada uniform, with the only difference being his jacket is always open. Like all Arrancar, he has a large hole signifying his previous time as a Hollow, his is located in the center of his chest. What remains of his Hollow mask is the jawbone (complete with 8 teeth), which rests on his chin. A tattoo of the number 10, signifying Yammy's rank, is on his left shoulder. In his released form, the 1 melts away, leaving just the 0. Personality Yammy is a powerful, yet dense individual with an aggressive penchant for an all out fight;Bleach manga; Chapter 354, pages 8-9 sometimes to his own determent.Bleach''manga; Chapter 194, page 14 Rather than plan and using tactics on the battlefield, Yammy prefers to fighting recklessly with just his brute strength,''Bleach manga; Chapter 193, page 12 to which he take joy and excitement from killing and crushing his weaker opposition.Bleach''manga; Chapter 191, page 15-16 To grow stronger and kill more efficiently, Yammy eats and rests in his spare time. According to Szayelaporro Granz, Yammy has a habit of shouting "''suerte" (Spanish for "luck") when he comes across opponents which will amuse him, such as when he first encountered Ichigo Kurosaki in Karakura Town. Despite their differences, Yammy often respects Ulquiorra with a degree of seniority; relying a great deal on him for scoping out worthy enemies to kill.Bleach manga; Chapter 191, page 15-16 In turn, Yammy acts somewhat of a willing enforcer for Ulquiorra, wanting to aid the latter during his final fight with Ichigo''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 343, pages 1-3 though he functions well without him during his first Karakura Town raid.Bleach manga; Chapter 191, page 8 He displayed surprise after Ulquiorra's death at the hands of a Hollowfied Ichigo, but seemed more shocked at his defeat and disappointed at not being able to participate in the fight than actual concern. Other than Ulquiorra, Yammy has no regard for his allies as a testimony to his strength, referring to the other Espada as "trash" (including Ulquiorra offhandedly), and even going as far as attacking them without warning: he killed the medic who reattached his arm just to test its strength, attacked Menoly Mallia without an apparent reason, and attacked Rudbornn Chelute while he was fighting against Rukia Kuchiki (though in Rudbornn's case, Yammy may have blindly struck him because he was angry at Uryū Ishida for making him fall from the tower). Plot Arrancar arc Yammy is sent to Karakura Town along with Ulquiorra Cifer to scout out the Human World. Their mission is to collect information on Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 190, pages 17-18 Shortly after arriving, several ordinary Humans gather at the crater which Yammy and Ulquiorra had made with their arrival. Assuming the Humans are staring at him, Yammy, not knowing most Humans are incapable of seeing spirits, sucks out the souls of every nearby Human out of frustration. Only Tatsuki Arisawa survives the encounter. Arriving, Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue attempt to fend off Yammy, but he defeats Sado easily.Bleach manga, Chapter 191, pages 8-20 He is not even remotely harmed by Orihime's Koten Zanshun, grabbing Tsubaki and crushing him to pieces with his bare hands.Bleach manga; Chapter 192, pages 5-15 blocks Yammy's attack.]] Arriving at the scene, Ichigo, activating his Bankai, blocks a punch from Yammy before slicing off Yammy's arm in revenge for injuring Sado.Bleach''manga; Chapter 192, pages 16-19 Losing until Ichigo has to battle his inner Hollow for control of his body, Yammy, taking the opportunity to gain the upper hand, repeatedly punches Ichigo, beating him heavily.''Bleach manga; Chapter 193, pages 3-19 He is stopped by Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin, who, proceeding to make short work of Yammy, deflect his attempts to attack them.Bleach manga; Chapter 193, pages 20-21 Before they can inflict any major damage, Ulquiorra, stepping in, forces Yammy to retreat. The two return to Hueco Mundo with their mission completed.Bleach manga; Chapter 194, pages 1-17 encased him in.]] Having his arm reattached in Hueco Mundo''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 229, pages 2-5, Yammy heads off to Karakura Town along with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Luppi Antenor, and Wonderweiss Margela as part of the second assault on the Human World. After a short conversation with Tōshirō Hitsugaya, where he notes they both are somehow related to the number ten,Bleach manga; Chapter 230, pages 8-15 Yammy fights against Hitsugaya, and breaks the ice of his Shikai,Bleach manga; Chapter 231, pages 16-18 but his opponent is taken on by Luppi, leaving Yammy with no one to fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 238, page 8 Later, he performs a devastating surprise attack on Urahara,Bleach manga; Chapter 234, page 12 but Urahara remains unharmed, which confounds Yammy. After an exchange of blows, Urahara, gaining the upper hand, reveals he is using one of his inventions - a portable Gigai and has been switching places with it the entire time. Getting angry, Yammy, claiming Urahara is looking down on him, is taken back to Hueco Mundo by a Negación beam before the fight continues.Bleach manga; Chapter 234, pages 2-9''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 235, page 16 Hueco Mundo arc After Ichigo, Sado, and Uryū Ishida invade Hueco Mundo, Yammy sits at the end of the table with the other Espada as they are briefed about the situation. Sitting between Aaroniero Arruruerie and Baraggan Louisenbairn, he complains about the intruders along with Aaroniero, Baraggan, Szayelaporro Granz, and Nnoitra Gilga.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, pages 14-15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 245, pages 1-6 Fake Karakura Town arc Powers & Abilities Rage Empowerment: Yammy is the Espada who represents the Aspect of Death having to do with Rage. Yammy is the only Espada who can conserve his Reiryoku by sleeping and eating, which takes a considerable amount of time and inactivity. In doing so, the reserves of power build up over time, and he can enter his Resurrección, causing his Espada number to change and his true power to be realized. As his anger increases, so does his overall physical mass, allowing the instantaneous alteration of both his size and strength to greater levels.Bleach manga; Chapter 354, pages 9-17 * : Yammy can use a unique ability to literally suck the souls from the living. He considers this a form of eating, for the ability is activated and the souls are collected through his mouth. People with low levels of Reiryoku have a horrible taste to him. Its effect encompasses a wide area, but people with even slight Reiryoku are able to resist it.Bleach manga; Chapter 191, pages 8-10 & 11-13 Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While not having displayed any formal skill in hand-to-hand combat, Yammy relies entirely on a brawler style of fighting, never using his Zanpakutō in combat. His skill in hand-to-hand combat, combined with his immense strength, makes him quite a dangerous opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 191, pages 1-18 Hierro: When Yoruichi Shihōin knocked Yammy unconscious for a brief moment, she sustained minor injuries to her left arm as a result of his Hierro. Yammy's Hierro is strong enough to resist an arrow from Uryū Ishida's recent bow, and allowed him to survive the explosion of Mayuri Kurotsuchi's anti-Arrancar landmine with no critical injuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 343, pages 17-19 He withstood Uryū's Sprenger technique with no actual damage.Bleach anime; Episode 269, this only takes place in the anime Cero: He can fire red Cero blasts from his mouth, like many other high-class Hollows and Arrancar. His Cero is quite powerful, creating a fissure, even when it was dissipated by Kisuke Urahara's Nake, Benihime.Bleach manga; Chapter 194, pages 9-12 Bala: Yammy can fire red Bala blasts from his fists, which, while weaker than Cero blasts, are much faster. He can fire a multitude of these in quick succession.Bleach manga; Chapter 234, pages 11-12 Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED, page 149: A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a portal to the Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Yammy used this ability during the first Arrancar invasion of Karakura Town. It tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy which must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Immense Strength: Yammy possesses superhuman strength so high, even his simplest actions create damage and destruction. He overpowered Yasutora Sado's initial Brazo Derecha de Gigante by ripping his arm off and breaking it completely in two.Bleach manga; Chapter 191, page 18 He knocked Menoly Mallia aside a few hundred feet, breaking through the wall inside the dome of Las Noches, by simply backhanding her.Bleach manga; Chapter 343. page 4 With minimum force behind it, he was able to break through the walls of Las Noches.Bleach manga; Chapter 342, pages 18 Great Spiritual Power: In his sealed form, Yammy's Reiatsu is great enough to register as an Espada-level Arrancar, but not as high as the other Espada, due to his pre-released state. His Reiatsu is red. Zanpakutō : The handle is red, and the guard is a rounded rectangle with two protrusions on each side. *'Resurrección': Its release command is .Bleach manga; Chapter 354, page 12 Upon release, Yammy's Zanpakutō explodes in an outpouring of spiritual power, and Yammy grows to a monstrous size, reminiscent of a Japanese kaiju. His skull ridges become more pronounced, taking on the appearance of two large purplish-gray head coverings, extending to the back of his head. His white mask fragments fuse to his face, becoming his actual lower jaw. His red markings extend back from his face into two long flame tattoos. The majority of his body is tan in color, with his thin ponytail becoming longer. His body transforms drastically, with his torso remaining largely the same, but growing eight large elephant-like legs on each side of his lower body, which extends back from his torso. These legs are connected to his body by white carapace-covered joints, leading up to the base of a bony tail club, similar to those of an Ankylosaurus. On each leg, he has three large toes, which extend backwards from the front to the back of the leg. Large purplish-gray cylindrical tubes form on his elbows, which can be used as piston-like rams. He gains five large, black cylindrical tubes on his back about half of the length of the tubes on his elbows. He has six black rounded nodules along the length of his forearms.Bleach manga; Chapter 354, pages 14-15''Bleach'' anime; Episode 273''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 381, page 09. While activating his Resurrección, Yammy's number changes from 10 to 0.Bleach manga; Chapter 354, pages 13-17 :Resurrección Special Ability: His physical abilities increase at an indefinable rate when released. :*'Enhanced Cero:' While in his released form, he can use a much more powerful Cero, which he charges in front of his mouth. Its range is extremely wide, in proportion with Yammy's increased size after releasing.Bleach manga; Chapter 382, pages 13-15 :*'Enhanced Bala:' In Yammy's released form, his Bala can easily hurl Ichigo away from a large distance, destroying part of the battlefield at the same time. It is proportionally bigger and stronger in accordance with Yammy's increase in size.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, pages 11-12 & 14 :*'Enhanced Hierro:' His Hierro is further enhanced in this form. He remains completely unharmed after his fight against Sado, Rukia Kuchiki, and Renji Abarai. He only received minor pain from a Hadō #33. Sōkatsui fired at point-blank range, which he mostly ignored.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, page 4 Though somewhat dazed, he survived with no damage when a Cero he was charging exploded in his mouth because of a Getsuga Tenshō Ichigo Kurosaki fired to counter it.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, pages 10-11 When hit by a Getsuga Tenshō from a Hollow mask-enhanced Ichigo, Yammy received only a minor cut on his neck.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, page 9 He took a La Muerte attack to the face from Sado's Brazo Izquierda del Diablo with no damage. :*'Enhanced Strength': While in his released form, Yammy's already enormous strength further increases. He dispatched two of his opponents with little effort.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, page 1 When he threw Rukia to the ground, she could not recover due to the force of the throw being too hard on her body.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, page 5 He can bite through buildings with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, page 8 He outmatched Sado's strongest attack when he was using his Brazo Izquierda del Diablo.Bleach anime; Episode 273, this only took place in the anime. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': While in his released form, his Reiatsu increases explosively. Yammy states he is the strongest among the Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, page 10 He used his Reiatsu as a shield and expanded it out as an explosion, which affected the surrounding area. His Reiatsu is orange-red in coloration. :*'Rage-powered Evolution': Yammy's release increases in size and strength as he becomes angrier. When Yammy's anger reaches a certain level, his Resurrección evolves, increasing his bulk. Upon taking this form, his damaged mask is restored, and all previous injuries are healed. The black piston-like protrusions on his back become more like extensions of his vertebrae, and he gains two massive horns on his back. He gains multiple horns on his head, with some covering his lower jaw, and crack-like markings frame his eyes. His arms are positioned in knuckle-walk position, and his legs are hairy, ending in short, stubby toes, giving Yammy an ape-like appearance. His tail becomes more hairy and ape-like, losing its large club. His extra sets of legs are lost as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 383, pages 3-8 Pet While eating in his quarters shortly after Aizen left for Karakura Town, Yammy interacts with a little dog. The dog barks at Yammy, and seems to wake him up. Telling the dog to shut up, Yammy throws a bone at him, prompting the dog to dodge and run away. As Yammy, stating it is time to get going, leaves the room, the dog follows Yammy out the door.Bleach manga; Chapter 342 Later, the dog shows up moments before Yammy's death.Bleach manga; Chapter 422 Appearances in Other Media *As his Zanpakutō was not released prior to the early games, his release is not in them. In these games, Yammy can shoot out a large red Cero as a type of final attack.Bleach video game; Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 *In Heat the Soul 7, Yammy's release form is available as a separate character rather than a transformation, and he is one of two giant characters introduced to the Heat the Soul series, along with Ayon. However, he is unable to participate in a tag-team, and can only be selected as a single character. Additionally, Yammy's release state is only playable on the Las Noches desert stage. Yammy's special attacks in his release state are creating a large fissure, which stuns his opponent(s), firing a Cero vertically, and firing his Cero in a sweeping motion. *Though not playable, he appears in Soul Resurrección as a boss character in his released state. He is encountered in both story and mission modes.Bleach video game; Bleach: Soul Resurrección *He is playable in Brave Souls, which has several different versions of the same character with varying abilities across the game. A unique form for Yammy appears in Brave Souls to commemorate the inclusion of the Can't Fear Your Own World light novel. Designed by Tite Kubo, this appearance mirrors Ulquiorra's own Hōgyoku-enhanced power, transcending Resurrección. **This form resembles the appearance Yammy takes in the enraged form of his Resurrección, Ira, but he is more muscular now with a gray, armor-like carapace covering his shoulders, abdominal muscles, thighs, knees, and tail. He gains a large horn on top of his head, four gigantic horns jutting out of his upper and lower back in a V-shape, and thick claws on his fingers, and is constantly emitting red Reiatsu from his brow, jaw, and horn tips. His eyes also turn yellow. There are cracks across his arms, legs, and chest shining with Reiatsu, and his palms, feet, tips of his horns on his back, Hollow hole, and tail are filled with the same Reiatsu, resembling molten lava. The Hōgyoku floats behind him, immersed in a red energy of its own. **In this form, Yammy's special is , where he slams his hands on the ground, unleashing an eruption of energy on his opponent. Censorship *When Yammy invades Karakura Town for the first and second time, his injuries are more grievous in the manga than in the anime, such as when Ichigo is shown slicing his arm off,Bleach manga; Chapter 193, pages 11 & 13''Bleach'' anime; Episode 114 Yoruichi knocking out a couple of his teeth,Bleach manga; Chapter 194, page 9 and being cut and bloodied Bleach manga; Chapter 193, page 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 194, page 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 235, page 5 as opposed to just being bruised.Bleach anime; Episode 140 *The damage he inflicts on others is also drastically toned down in the anime. **When encountering Yasutora Sado for the first time, Yammy tore off Sado's armored arm and broke it into two in the manga,Bleach manga; Chapter 191, page 18 while in the anime, Sado's arm merely had several deep cuts in it from Yammy's attack.Bleach anime; Episode 113 **When Yammy kicked Ichigo and backhanded Orihime, saliva was shown coming from their mouths rather than blood that's shown in the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 193, pages 16-17 **When his arm is reattached and he punches the healer, his action is changed to him slamming her into a wall and grumbling about how he should have been able to punch her through it.Bleach anime; Episode 127 In the manga, he slams his fist down on her head, causing it to explode, and grumbles about how he should have been able to split her in two.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 5 The dialogue does not change from the manga for the English dub, as he still states he should have split her in two. Trivia *Yammy's name is sometimes romanized as Yammy Riyalgo.Bleach manga; Chapter 354, page 17 (Viz version) *Yammy's aspect of death is Rage.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 14 *Yammy did not appear in Starrk's memory recalling his Espada comrades.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 8 *In the anime, Yammy's confrontation with Uryū was slightly extended. It was continued to have a brief battle, which included Yammy using various blasts and Uryū using Sprenger before Yammy falls victim to the mine.Bleach anime; Episode 269 *Although his Cero is generally depicted with a crimson color, during his second fight with Ichigo, it is shown to be black instead.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, page 9 Quotes * (To Ulquiorra Cifer) "I came here a few times with a mask on, but the Human World is more boring than I remember! The spiritual energy here is so thin, I think I'm going to suffocate!"Bleach manga; Chapter 191, page 8 * (To Ulquiorra Cifer) "What should I do, Ulquiorra? This one knows some strange tricks. Should I tear off her limbs and bring the rest back to Aizen-sama?"Bleach manga; Chapter 192, page 15 *(Referring to Ulquiorra Cifer) "And there I was thinkin' I'd go help the bastard out some more once I'd crushed these worms! I can hardly help him if he's got himself killed..."Bleach manga; Chapter 354, pages 8-9 *(To Rukia Kuchiki, Yasutora Sado, and Renji Abarai) "Tch. It just ain't nearly enough. I've slept my ass off, eaten my ass off, saved up a whole load of Reiatsu. Just killing off a bunch of nobodies like these punks ain't nearly gonna be enough to use it up!!!"Bleach manga; Chapter 354, page 9 *(To Rukia Kuchiki, Yasutora Sado, and Renji Abarai) "What are you dumbasses blabbering on about down there?! You think you're gonna take ME out?! Little pieces of trash like you?! Don't make me laugh."Bleach manga; Chapter 354, page 11 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "What's that look on your face for? Take a good look at my number. It's a zero. I'm the Cero Espada, Yammy Llargo. Ain't one of the Espada you've fought up until now that's stronger than me. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, an' Ulquiorra too. As far as I'm concerned, they're all just trash!!" * (To Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki) "Piss me off more, and more, and more! The more you do, the more pathetic your final deaths will be!!"Bleach manga; Chapter 383, page 8 Battles & Events References Navigation de:Yammy Llargo es:Yammy Llargo fr:Yammy Llargo ru:Ямми Льярго Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Male Category:Deceased